My Stolen Pillow
by werewolfgirl136
Summary: When James steals Lily's pillow and holds it for ransom, she comes up with a plan to get it back without paying James " ridiculous" ransom demand. Of course falling for him definitely wasn't a part of her plan. one-shot


**A/N: I am really happy about how this story turned out! It's my first James/Lily. It's based off of something that happened to me, well the stealing the pillow and holding it for randsom or until he has to leave part. Not the rest of it. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclamer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

"James! Give it back!" I lunged for my pillow, but James pulled it away seconds before my hands would have wrapped around it. I stomped my foot in annoyance. "Come on! Give it back!!" I whined. Yes I know it's childish, but come on! He took my pillow! You can't really get much more childish than that!

James flopped back onto my bed with my pillow behind his head and just gave me that devilishly handsome smirk of his.

"No." Damn him!

"Why not?" He was really starting to annoy me.

"Because you haven't paid the ransom." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What ransom?"

"The ransom for you pillow Lilykins."

Did he think I was that stupid? Of course it was for my pillow! What else would I be for? Idiot. "Of course it's for my pillow! Do you think I'm stupid Potter? I meant, what do I have to give you to get my pillow back!" I dropped down on the small sofa next to my door with a huff and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

James sat up and hugged my pillow to his chest. Great now I'm going to have to wash it. "It's not that hard. And it's the only thing you can do to get your pillow back." He waited until I looked up at him to continue. "Kiss me."

WHAT?!?!?! "Ha." I scoffed. "In your dreams."

"Sure. I bet they'll be even sweeter with your pillow."

"Ug!" I fell on the sofa face first. Maybe if I keep my face here long enough I'll suffocate. No, that's a bad idea. Too many people will miss me. Maybe I'll just slam my head against the couch enough times to give myself a concussion. Then I won't die, but I also won't have to deal with Potter. Lily Evans, you are a genius!

"Lily?" I heard James ask as I was pounding my head against the couch cushions again and again. I ignored him.

"Lily?" He asked again, closer this time.

"What?" I managed to grumble out while still trying to give myself a concussion.

"What are you doing?"

"I..." _thud_ "am..." _thud_ "trying..." _thud_ "to..." _thud_ "give..." _thud_ "myself..." _thud_ "a..." _thud_ "concussion." _thud! thud! thud! _

James was silent for a few seconds and then he burst out laughing. My head shot up and I fixed my deadliest glare at him. How dare he laugh at my brilliant idea! It was because of him that I was doing this to begin with! Finally he was finished laughing and sat down Indian style on the floor next to my head.

"Sorry Lily, but the only thing that banging your head on a couch will give you is a severe headache." He could have told me that before.

"So the only way I can get my pillow back is to" gag! "kiss you?"

James grinned. "Yep. Or wait until I leave."

I perked up at his statement. Wait until he leaves. He never told me this before! "When are you leaving?"

"11:30." Is it even possible for his smile to get bigger?

"Great. Two hours." Why does he have to ruin my happiness?

"Two long hours without you pillow. I have no idea how you are going to last. I wouldn't be able to. I would just pay the ransom and get my pillow back."

"Shut up Potter." I grumbled. I wasn't in the mood.

"Didn't know we were back to last names Evans. I thought we got over that already." He was right. I hate it when he's right because then I'm wrong and I hate being wrong.

"Shut up James."

"Whatever you say Lily." He moved from the floor back onto my bed, taking my pillow with him, and stared reading the book that was on my bedside table. I stayed on the sofa, glaring at him.

**30 minutes later**

James was going to give me back my pillow and I knew just the way to get him to.

I walked over to my bed and crawled up on it as innocently as I could. James felt the bed move and lowered the book to look at me curiously. I knew I couldn't try to take my pillow by force. He was stronger and quicker than me. The only way I could get it would be to trick him. This was going to get interesting.

"James." I started in that cute innocent voice. "I'm tired."

"I'm not going to give your pillow back." I know he's not that stupid.

"I know." I looked down and played with the stings of my shorts. "I was wondering..." I knew I had his full interest now.

"Wondering what Lily?" He sat up.

I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes. "If you would let me use you as a pillow." James smiled and reached for my hand. He pulled me toward him as he laid back down and I rested my head on his strong chest. I stiffened when he started running his hand through my hair, but then relaxed. It really did feel good. I could get use to this. Where in the world did that thought come from! I hate Potter. I always will hate Potter. There is no way I could get use to laying on his strong chest listening to his heartbeat as he absentmindedly plays with my hair while reading a book and there is no way in hell I could get use to occasionally sneaking a glance at his handsome face with his tousled black hair splayed out on my pillow and his beautiful brown eyes scanning back and forth over the pages of my book with a small smile playing on his lips. Those oh-so-kissable lips. Kissable?! **What is happening to me?** I do not want to kiss James frickin Potter! I mean who would want to lock lips with someone who is constantly picking on people younger than him, wait... he stopped doing that in 5th year. Ok, then who would want to snog someone who is constantly playing immature, cruel pranks, hold on... he rarely plays pranks anymore and when he does they are actually funny and aren't targeting anybody to hurt or humiliate. Oh here's one! Who would want to play tonsil hockey with someone who is constantly slacking off on his schoolwork, darn it... I've seen him studying late at night before and he is top of the class in Transfiguration and Dumbledore did make him Head Boy. Wow Lily... He's... He's changed. Now that I think about it he hasn't asked me out since the middle of last year and he's done his share of Head duties and even covered mine sometimes so that I can finish studying. He's... matured.

I looked up at James and he looked down and smiled at me. I smiled back and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. He really was attractive.

Lily Rose Evans, pull yourself together! You have a mission to complete and James is the enemy. Put your confused feelings for him aside and stick to the plan! Ok, commence phase two.

I slowly slid my left hand up James' chest and around his neck to play with his hair. Then I inched my head up to the crook of his neck and I felt him stop playing with my hair and tense as I wrapped my right hand around his left shoulder. I breathed in his scent and smiled as I exhaled and saw the goose bumps raise where my warm breath played across his neck. I could tell he was having a battle with himself over how to react to my new position. Finally he relaxed a little and rested his left arm around my waist. It was my turn to tense up as he started lazily drawing circles on my stomach with his finger. I could practically feel his smirk. If that's how he wants to play then so be it. I tilted my head up slightly and slowly opened and closed my eyes so that my eyelashes moved across his neck. He pulled his head away an inch, but I followed and did it again.

"Lily stop. That tickles." James protested as he pulled his head away another inch.

"Really?"

"Ya."

"What about this?" I moved my lips to his neck and placed a soft kiss there.

"Lily?" I didn't need to hear his voice to know that he was surprised. I could tell by his body. I ignored him and kissed his collarbone. Tantalizingly slow, I kissed up his neck until I reached right below his ear. There I nipped and kissed at his neck and smirked when I heard a small moan escape his lips. I moved to his jaw and continued placing feather light kisses down it.

"This won't get your pillow back." James said as I moved down his jaw, closer to his mouth.

"I know." I straddled him and started undoing the top buttons on his shirt.

"Then what are you" He took a sharp intake of breath as my mouth started to follow my hands down his chest. When I finally undid all the buttons, I slid my hands under his shirt and slowly opened it, while continuing my ministrations on his tan, defined chest.

I looked up at his face and saw that he had his eyes closed. The air left my lungs as I watched him. His hair was windswept and I had a sudden desire to run my hands through it. He was breathing hard and his lips looked inviting and soft.

He must have realized I had stopped because he slowly opened his eyes and I was lost. There was no way I could deny it any longer. I didn't hate James Potter. I don't know how he could have waited seven years for me with no guarantee that I would ever change my mind, but he was still there. Everyday, no matter what and I realized that I had grown use to him being there. I couldn't imagine my life without him in it and I never want to know what it would be like. I want to spend forever with the man I love. I want to spend forever with James Potter.

I ran my left hand through his soft hair and cupped his cheek in my right. Slowly I leaned down closer to him, never breaking eye contact. Out lips were a millimeter apart when I whispered, "You've changed." I felt his response throughout my whole body and knew it was true.

"All for you, love." And then his lips were on mine and I never wanted it to end. His lips moved against mine and I responded. And when his tongue asked for entrance to my mouth, I accepted.

My hands moved through his soft hair, making it even more messy than it was to begin with. James had one hand on my waist and the other in my hair.

When we were forced to come up for air, I rested my forehead against his.

"Lily Evans. Will you allow me to escort you to Hogmead next weekend and every Hogsmead trip after that?" James' eyes shone with so much sincerity and love that my heart melted. I would do anything for this man.

"I would love that James." He grinned like a maniac and kissed me again.

"So I'm guessing you want your pillow back now?"

"Actually, my boyfriend makes a much better pillow." And with that I rested my head on James Potter's chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat with him absentmindedly playing with my hair while reading a book, his head on my stolen pillow.


End file.
